The Jolly Pirates
The Jolly Pirates (ジョリーの海賊団 Jorī no Kaizokudan) are a crew of pirates that were first formed in the Grand Line, and later expanded upon in the North Blue. They are lead by their captain, Jolly D. Chris, whom the pirate crew became named after; as well as the fact that he has consistently worn his crew's jolly roger on the back of every shirt he owns out of pride. The first true pirate ship the crew obtained was The Jolly Holiday, which was designed by the crew's shipwright and built by the Galley-La Company. After countless journeys through the Grand Line, Calm Belt, and North Blue, the crew ultimately was forced to split up into four groups of two once they reached the Sabaody Archipelago. For two years during the time skip, the crew trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare themselves for the New World. Upon reuniting, Timber introduced the crew's new and improved pirate ship, The Jolly MK II, which is now their current pirate ship. As of now, the crew is worth a grand total of -----. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength While at first, The Jolly Pirates were one of the weaker pirate crews in the world, due to their lack of members and equal lack in raw physical strength; in time, the crew grew stronger and stronger with each adventure they participated in. By recruiting frighteningly powerful and monstrously strong-willed members, and thanks to the strong bond that each member shares with one another, The Jolly Pirates steadily began to rise in rank until the World Government could no longer deny the threat they were posing. Now The Jolly Pirates are considered (among the many other top-notch crews sailing the world's oceans) to be world-class criminals, thanks in part to their infamous crimes, such as the the fights on Minos Island and G-6, or the fact that they had joined the war at G0. When it comes down to individual strength however, the crew is wildly varied. The easiest way to group the different members of the crew is to split them into three equal groups of five. At the bottom are the weakest members of the crew (Peabody Karen, X Aphro, Lawrence, Wyatt, and Rose Glory.) These five are the closest to resembling an average person's strength, thus making them the weakest when compared to the rest of their crewmates. However, they should not be taken lightly, for they have found various ways to make up for their lack of superhuman characteristics. Such examples include the use of skillful Devil Fruit control, masterful fighting prowess, resourceful manipulation and intelligence, and the use of medicinal supplements. When the stronger members of the crew are having a hard time, these five can and usually have come in handy on multiple occasions, thanks to their "weak" appearance. Up the ladder are the five stronger members of the crew (Shinku, Forge Mary, Peabody Rune, Hanuman, and Timber.) These five are considered stronger due to their uniqueness among the crew, and thus allowing them to have a greater range of fighting abilitites. These can, and mostly do, include specialized weapons and being of a certain species, or type of species (as is the case with Mary.) These five have enough raw physical strength, speed, and endurance to be considered superhuman to a degree, and thus is another reason to place them so high among the crew's list of fighters. However, it should be noted that their superhuman characteristics and unique skill set still pales in comparison to the five strongest members of the crew. This results in this group of five being, more or less, the intermediary portion of the crew. They're able to easily handle weaker foes without a hitch, but when it comes to stronger opponents (such as Enel/Eneru, Oars, the Shichibukai, the Vice Admirals and above, or Monkey D. Luffy,) they usually find themselves challenged sooner or later. This makes the intermediary group perfect for acting as both backup to the weaker set, and as support for the stronger one. All in all, this group has some of the more well-rounded members of the crew in its ranks. And finally, there are the five strongest members of The Jolly Pirates, who also go by their crewmates' alias for them, "The Supreme Quintet" (Chiyome Lys, Titan Bach, Dracule Sakura, Spike, and Jolly D. Chris.) These five are by far, the most powerful fighters among their crew, and have thus earned a great level of respect from their fellow crewmates. The reasoning behind The Supreme Quintet's position is mostly due to their skill set and abilities (powerful Devil Fruit, unique fighting styles, honed Haki usage, and inhuman strength/speed/endurance,) their experience (former Revolutionary (Lys,) former Rear Admiral (Bach,) former pirate captain (Sakura,) seasoned street fighter (Spike,) and the gaining of knowledge from many notable figures (Chris),) their connections to powerful and noteworthy people (Revolutionaries (Lys,) Marines (Bach and Chris,) Shichibukai (Sakura,) and other well-known pirates (Spike and Chris),) and perhaps the most important aspect out of all of them; their unyielding, near-limitless supply of willpower and resolve. When it comes to these five, The Supreme Quintet will usually be the ones to act as leader-like figures to the rest of the crew (which is fitting, since Bach acts like the father figure to the crew, Sakura acts like the mother figure, Lys is the 2nd Mate, Spike is the 1st Mate, and Chris is the captain) whenever necessary. These five can easily be considered to be the farthest thing from an average person, as they have been known to rival some Vice Admirals (and perhaps, if they were to ever meet, some of the 11 Supernova) in strength and fighting ability. To further categorize the crew in terms of strength, it's a general rule of thumb to start from the strongest member (Chris, being the captain, obviously) and go down to the weakest (which is Karen, sadly.) Everything in between is still left to speculation, as some crew members have been known to rival others in certain skills, while still failing to other crew members at anything else. And on the subject of categorization, when dealing with the three primary groups, one can simply match them up with other well-known groupings of characters in order to get a good feel for their relative strength. These comparisons are as follows: The Supreme Quintet - (Rivaling certain, but not all, Vice Admirals and Supernovas) Intermediary Group - (Rivaling certain, but not all, Rear Admirals and Commodores) Weak Group - (Mostly rivaling Captains and other strong grunts, such as the former Baroque Works Officer Agents) At the end of the day however, the crew's strength in total is tremendous, as each member will selflessly support the others with their own unique expertise, weaponry, experience, physical characteristics, knowledge, and relentless determination and willpower. It can be said that it's the love they have for one another that gives them their true inner strength, that ultimately allows them to perform at their best every time they need it. And with every island they visit, The Jolly Pirates will only continue to grow stronger still. Bounties *Jolly D. Chris: 150,000,000 *Spike: 30,000,000 *Timber: 45,000,000 *Rose Glory: 50,000,000 *Wyatt: *Dracule Sakura: 99,000,000 *X Aphro: *Hanuman: *Chiyome Lys: 167,000,000 Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams *Jolly D. Chris: His dream is to entertain everyone in the world with his comedy and art. *Spike: To find the One Piece and become Pirate King in order to have the greatest thrill ride of his life, and to become the greatest pirate in the world. *Timber: To become like his idol, Franky. *Rose Glory: To explore the world. *Wyatt: To defeat the greatest marksmen in the world and become the greatest Sharpshooter. *Dracule Sakura: To defeat her uncle, Dracule Mihawk, and become the greatest swordsman in the world. *X Aphro: To create a Cure-All Drug to help every living person in the world. *Hanuman: To open a world-famous restaurant for the sake of others, and for some fame *Chiyome Lys: Allies and Traveling Companions History - Prologue 'A Jolly Beginning and the Nightmare in Heaven.' So far, the Jolly Pirates consist of only Chris himself. Chris grew up on the entertainment capitol of the world, Pleasure Island, with a benevolent, fun-loving king in charge, Majestic B. Nevelont. Chris spent most of his child-hood listening to the various poets, comedians, and musicians who called this place home. He would watch artists design beautiful drawings, paintings, and sculptures as well. His parents were considered to be great entertainers themselves. Surrounded by so much art and culture, and given his passion to create, Chris began learning how to become an entertainer himself. He soon became skilled at a few forms of art/entertainment by the time he was a young man. Around that time, Nevelont passed away, and his bratty, self-centered son, Majestic T. Decaden, took charge. His son, who believed that he was the only one deserving of having such luxury, ordered the finest artists and entertainers to work only for him; and that anyone performing "freelance artistry" was to be executed. Chris' parents were among the first to be captured; forced to be the king's loyal court jesters for as long as the king was happy. Once anyone under Decaden's employ outlived their usefulness, he would order them to be executed as well. It is assumed that Chris' parents ended up like this. Chris spent the remaining years of the new king's tyranny doing "freelance artistry." He always managed to escape at the last minute before the guards came. One fateful day, a group of pirates under the name of the Red Falcon Pirates arrived and announced that they would dethrone the tyrant. Chris joined them in the fight, and together they succeeded. Chris, relieved to have saved his home and having admired the courage, audacity, and the very nature of the pirates he helped, decided to become a pirate himself; to explore the world and see what it has in store for him. After their victory party, Chris and the Red Falcons split up, having been chased off by the Marines. Chris vowed to become a pirate and meet up with his idols one day. He now has a bounty of 10,000,000 and has gained the epithet, "Stinky Chris" due to his... problem. NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 1 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 2 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!!'' ''Part 3 NEWBIE ALERT!!!!!!! The pirate training begins!!!!!!!! Part 4 History - Pre-Time Skip 'A New Discovery! Enter the Street Punk!' 'To Water 7! Sea Monster Ika and the Prodigy Timber!' 'No Men Allowed?!! The Jolly Pirates are Rejected!' 'Leaving the Grand Line. In Search of More Nakama.' 'Beware the Blade Known as Pink Storm! The Hawk's Chick Approaches!' 'Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me!' Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 1 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 2 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 3 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 4 Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 5 'Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally!' Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally! 'A Captain Must Be Strong! Spike's Proposal: A Training in Hell.' 'The Jolly Pirates are Challenged. Begin the Davy Back Fight!' 'Return to the Grand Line! Hanuman the Rapping Cook Appears!' 'Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet!' Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 1 Face-Off. The Dreaded Pirates and The Jolly Pirates Meet! Part 2 'The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum.' The Fateful Encounter! The Mysterious Figure at the Colloseum. Part 1 'A New Enemy Appears? No Beard and the Peabody Sisters.' 'New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike!' New Rivalries and Ancient Zoans. Oringo vs. Spike! 'Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!!' Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Part 2 Understanding What Nakama Means! Starfire Meets The Jolly Pirates!! Part 3 'A New Friend and an Old Enemy. I'll Protect My Nakama!' 'Is This the End? Till We Meet Again!' Test of Worth! Charlie's Challenge of Will! History - Post-Time Skip 'The Freakish Family Reunites! Onward, to the New World!' 'The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and the Jollys Meet Again!' The Enemy is our Friend? The Devil Spawns and Jollys Meet Again! 'Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure!' Dangerous Pursuit. A Mad Dash for Treasure! 'A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs. the Immortal Foe!' A Jolly Meeting and a Chaotic Battle: The Two Crews vs the Immortal Foe! 'The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans!' The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! The Tyrant and the Wannabe Pirate King. A Mighty Clash Between Two Zoans! Part 2 'The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia!' The Jollys Meet The Grim Reaper?! The Secret of Namazonia! 'A Pirate Conspiracy and a Terrifying Foe! The Jollys' Unexpected Find.' A Pirate Conspiracy and a Terrifying Foe! The Jollys' Unexpected Find. 'Chaos Rides The Waves: The Jolly Devil Alliance Is Born' Chaos Rides The Waves: The Jolly Devil Alliance Is Born 'The Crew's Complete?! Save the Winter Kingdom!!' 'An Animal and a Demon. A Fight With Hiroki and Kenshin!' The Animal Unleashed! Kenshin, the Jollys, and Hiroki's Fierce Duel! The Animal Tamed! A Clash Between Jolly and Long Arm Pirates. Locations visited 'Pre-Time Skip' *Pleasure Island (The Jolly Pirates were formed) *Sabaody Archipelago (Teamed up with Spike against Aokiji) *Water 7 (Recruited Spike and Timber, defeated Ika, and obtained The Jolly Holiday) *Amazon Lily (Recruited Glory and Lawrence, and defeated Vice Admiral Grim) *---------- *Ape Island *Lucky 7 *---------- *Minos Island (Fought alongside The Red Falcon Pirates, The Technicolour Pirates, The Devil Spawn Pirates and Nova Blade against Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio) *---------- *A jungle island (Met The Kaze Pirates, which ended up with a fight between Spike and Oringo) *Wonder Island (Met and befriended Starfire, as well as escaping the Marine base stationed there) *Marine base G-6 (Fought a huge battle and won to save Peabody Karen and recruited Titan Bach.) *Sabaody Archipelago (Met up with The Technicolour Pirates, where Chris fought Charlie in a test match, and then split up for 2 years) 'During the 2 Year Time Skip' 'Post-Time Skip' *Pleasure Island (The Jolly Pirates regrouped after the 2 year Time Skip) *Fishman Island (Recruited Shinku) *The town of Kaligari (Fought against Akuma and his men alongside many notable pirate crews and helped to form The World Pirate Armada) *---------- *G-0 (Fought in The Skyline War) *A resort island (Fought Valkerie of The Devil Spawn Pirates and lost) *A tropical island (Joined The Silver Wind and Red Falcon Pirates in a treasure hunt, fought Anumaru, an ancient temple guardian, and "defeated" Garret Wesley) *A mountainous island (Met up with The Chaos Pirates and joined them in a fight against famed bounty hunter, Ebon Wilson) *An unnamed island (Spike fought the feared "Tyrant," Kojiro Uesugi, and the rest of the crew ran into Dokugata) *Namazonia (Was brought here by Magarani D. Grim, after escaping a run in with Tombstone Grim. Magarani D. Grim then invited the crew to join The Hunter Games) *Bowl Island (Met Forge Mary and "No Beard." Fought a battle against No Beard and won, and recruited Mary) *Spire Island (Met and was saved by Rex Canina. Glory, Timber, and Spike fought him in order to see if he could join the crew.) *Frost Island/Arctica (Met Chiyome Lys and teamed up with her to defeat the Cougar Branch of the Phantom Corporation that was stationed there, as well as having saved the prince of the island's kingdom from the Phantom Corp. in the process. Later recruited Lys afterward) Actions Crimes/Events commited 'Pre-Time Skip' *Helped the Red Falcon Pirates dethrone Majestic T. Decaden, the king of Pleasure Island. *Destroying a portion of the Human Auction House, threatening a Tenryuubito, and resisting arrest. *Defeating Vice Admiral Grim. *----------- *Defeating Admiral Aokiji alongside The Dreaded Pirates. *Defeating Luther Samson of The Lawman's Trio at Minos Island, alongside The Red Falcon Pirates, The Technicolour Pirates, The Devil Spawn Pirates, and Nova Blade. *----------- *Waging a large battle at the Marine base, G-6 (and won) and recruiting Titan "Asura" Bach. 'Post-Time Skip' *---------- *Participated in The Skyline War in order to help The Skyline Pirates (among many other crews) save Nova Blade. Trivia *I thought it'd be cool to give the crew thier own unofficial theme. The unofficial theme of The Jolly Pirates is Fight Together, the 14th opening credits song to the One Piece anime. *I thought it'd also be cool to give the crew their own unociffial, instrumental theme. The unofficial, instrumental theme of The Jolly Pirates is The Fairy Tail Main Theme, from the Fairy Tail anime. *Chris calls Spike "Spike Ass" because of his spiked tail when transformed, while Spike calls Chris "Fart Boy" because of his farting. *Whenever asked why their ship's figurehead is a blonde, beautiful mermaid, the guys of the crew usually respond by saying "CUZ MERMAIDS ROCK!!!" *Glory and Spike have gained the nickname "Battle Couple" from their fellow crewmates due to the fact that Glory loves Spike and wants to fight alongside him, and that Spike loves to fight in general. This pleases Glory, but embarasses Spike. *The five strongest members of the crew are Jolly D. Chris, Spike, Dracule Sakura and Chiyome Lys. This is because of their high tolerance for pain and damage, their monstrous strength, and their skill set. The rest of the crew has nicknamed these five, "The Supreme Quartet." Related Articles Pleasure Island - Where the crew unofficially started from, and Chris' home island The Jolly Holiday - The crew's main ship during the Pre-Time Skip The Jolly MK II - The crew's main ship during the Post-Time Skip Jolly D. Chris - Captain, Entertainer and founder Spike - First Mate Timber - Shipwright, and designer and namer for the crew's ships Rose Glory - Navigator and Martial Artist Wyatt - Sharpshooter Dracule Sakura - Swordsman X Aphro - Doctor Hanuman - Cook Chiyome Lys - Second Mate, Spy and Assassin Nendo Nendo no Mi - Chris' Devil Fruit Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus - Spike's Devil Fruit Yaku Yaku no Mi - Wyatt's Devil Fruit Feizu Feizu no Mi - Lys' Devil Fruit Plated Fists - Spike's brass knuckles Old Man - Wyatt's rifle Arashi no Tankoushoku - Sakura's katana Ape Island - A location visited, and Hanuman's home island Bigfoot Muay-Thai - Hanuman's fighting style External Links Category:Pirate Crews Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream